epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patts9009/Ticci Toby vs Eyeless Jack --Hero/Villian Tourney REBOOT
It's a reboot, and with CE banned, we're gonna vote both in poll and, then in the comments in case that polls become over 20 votes, so then we have that back up system. Anyway, as I lay waiting for Noah to write, which I bet he didn't know we were fighting... Here's the first battle of the REBOOT of the Hero/Villian Tourney. Oh, and I'm going to be testing something out for my blogs in the future, comment if you like the set up or if I should just not bother. |-|Cast= Lak as Eyeless Jack Me as Ticci Toby |-|Lyrics= =Ticci Toby= Tic-Toby Rogers here, and I don’t see how we’re equal, There’s nothing in you’re life that’s deserving of a sequel. I leave my opponents dead on the mic like my own sister, my mother and father, but that’s only when they’re truly sinister. You make me gauge out my eyes, Jack, with that story you have, when you’re stealing someone’s kidney, and then only eating half? You’re a psychopath-e-Tic killer who leaves a messy murder, While I’m the one on the Clock-work, and still get the girl. =Eyeless Jack= They knew that I was great so they called me back a third time,  You’re not so tough, Rogers, you’re the Jimmy Valmer of rhyme,  You have a long road ahead of you, I suggest that you get ready,   Because of your rhymes: I’d rather spend 5 Nights at Freddy’s!   Your time is Ticci-ng, I’d suggest that you don’t talk to yourself,   Rip your head off of your shoulders; place it on my shelf,   A special one, of course, just like the insane asylum where you belong,   My black eyes stare into your soul, I can see that of those you’ve wronged! =Ticci Toby= Even the asylum can’t hold me back. I’m the menacing monster, with a dysfunction, yet I can still destroy this Ripper impostor. I don’t know how you do it Jack, but people bash on your story, I have to agree, though. Your selfie was what made it boring. How could you call yourself good, you’re a Girl with Glowing Eyes, waiting for the darkness to dispense. I’m causing the evil to rise, So call me Death, as I’m killing this wannabe Jeff, now go and Hide; As you’re alone in this fight, where I’ve got the proxies on my side. =Eyeless Jack= You’re just another insane killer, haven’t those stories gotten old? I spit hot raps but at the same time, my whole flow is cold! Just like your diss that makes no sense, let me quote this pain- “Stop acting like you’re hot when you’re colder than the rain”! You’re immune to all pain but you rapped back in retaliation, Just like a dying animal, this is what you are in this situation, You’re a shame to your mother, a sorry excuse for your father’s abuse, You’ve just became a victim in my rampage, Jack is on the loose! |-|Poll= Who won? Ticci Toby Eyeless Jack Category:Blog posts